As an example of the printer for printing on a recording medium, an inkjet recording apparatus that ejects ink from nozzles for printing is disclosed. The inkjet recording medium is of a so-called serial-type inkjet printer, and prints an image by repeating scan printing that discharge ink from nozzles while moving a head in the scanning direction and conveyance of a recording sheet. In this printer, there is deviation of landing position of ink droplets in the scanning direction at the upstream side and downstream side in the conveyance direction of the recording medium (paper sheet) caused by different distances between the nozzles and the recording medium. As a countermeasure for the deviation of landing position, ejection timing of the upstream nozzles and the downstream nozzles out of a plurality of nozzles arrayed in the conveyance direction are changed.